Percy Jackson and the Quest of the Moon
by NinaHawthorne101
Summary: When Percy became a Demigod and saved the world he didnt expect to fall in love with a daughter of Artemis. What happeneds if after the second Titan war Percy finds out that Amy has been kidnapped and forced to hold up the sky by Atlas. WARNING: RAPE, LEMON, AND WARNING
1. Chapter 1

_**NinaHawthorne101: Heyyy this is my first Percy Jackson story. hey Percy, can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Percy: Yeah sure, NinaHawthore101 doesnt own PJ&O or HoO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heros of Olympus) but she does Own Amy**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Chapter 1

{Amy's POV}

I woke up and looked around. "Luke, wake up. I'm scared." I said shaking the boy next to me. "Whats wrong Amy? Did you have another bad dream?" Luke Asked. I nodded and curled next to Luke and dozed off. The next time I woke up I was in Luke's arms and we were approaching a Camp. "Luke! get the others in the camp I'll hold the monsters off." Screamed Thalia. "NO THALIA!" I screamed. "Luke get Amy out of here!" Thalia said. Luke took me into this camp type thing and I heard Thalia scream. "NO!" I screamed.

3 years later

I was walking to the Empire state building with Luke and other campers. We were going to Olympus for a feild trip. I bumped into a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. "I'm sorry." I said blushing. "It's ok." He said. "Amy, come on, lets go." Luke said. "Coming Luke!" I said. I smiled at the boy and ran off to Luke. "Who was that?" Luke asked. "No idea, I accedentaly bumped into him." I said. Luke smiled and lifted me up.I hugged him and burried my face into his shoulder. Even though I'm ten I still have 7 year old tendancies. "Amatha Luke, I want you both to go to the gods to let them know we are here." Chiron said.

Luke nodded and set me down. I ran in and placed 4 gold drachmas on the desk and the desk guy smiled at me and handed me the key. "Thank you." I chirrped and I ran to Luke and we went to the Elevator. We went up and I dragged Luke behind me. "Amy, slow it hun." Luke said laughing. I smiled and we walked into the throne room. I bowed and so did Luke. "my Lords and Ladys we are here for the field trip." Luke said. My mother smiled and nodded. "Thank you Luke," Zeus said. I smiled and ran out to see if I could find that boy that I bumped into. He was gone.

"Amy, dont worry you'll meet him again." Luke said. I nodded and I ran over to Annabeth. "Hey Anna, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Sure," Annabeth said. "Can, can demigods be with mortals?" I asked. "No, its dangerous for the mortal." Anna said. I looked down, that boy and I can never be together because I'm a Demigod and hes a Mortal. I smiled but Luke knew better.

2 years later.

"Grover, wait up!" I yelled. Grover and Percy, Grover's friend and suspected Demigod, turned to face me. "Sorry Amy." Grover laughed. I smiled and caught up to him. I looked at Percy, something seems really familiar about him, like I've seen him before. "Amy? Come back to earth hun." Grover said. I glared at him and Percy left. "You know I think hes the kid I meet 2 years ago." I said. "What if he is and he is a Demigod?" Grover said. "I dont know." I said."Come on guys hurry up!" Percy said.

(Percy's POV)

That girl thats friends with Grover looks very familier, is she that cute girl that I bumped into 2 years ago? She has the same hair and the same weird and beautiful silvery yellow eyes. I snapped out of it when the girl waved her hand over my face. "Huh?" I asked. "Are you alright Perce?" Grover asked me. I nodded and I looked at the girl. "Sorry, whats your name?" I asked her. She smiled and giggled. "My name is Amy." She said. "Amy, thats pretty." I said. Amy's cheeks flushed red and she smiled. "Thanks Percy." She said. I smiled and we had to get to class. I walked in and Amy smiled at me. "I'll see you later Percy." Amy said. she looked uncomfortable. I wonder why?

{Amy's POV}

I looked at the sub then to Grover. "I have a bad feeling about her." I whispered to Grover. "Me too I think shes after Percy." I said. The teacher glared at me as if she knew that Grover and I are here for Percy's protection. The teacher, who introduced herself as Mrs. Dodds, wrote something on the boards. "Who can explain this line from Othello?" She asked. I glared at the words cuz it was in english not in Greek. "Percy Jackson?" She asked Percy. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the board. He couldnt read it, he has Dyslexia, I feel sorry for him. I have the same problem. "I'm sorry mame I dont know." Percy said.

At the Museum. I watched as Mrs. Dodds asked to speak to Percy. I shifted and kept my eyes on him. I turned to face Mr. Brunner when I heard something. "Grover, get Chiron." I said. I grabbed my hair clip out of my hair in case I need it. I opened the door to see a Kindley One holding Percy by his arms. "Percy!" I yelled. The Kindley One looked at me and dropped Percy and went to attack me. I opened my hair clip and it sprang into my sword and I slashed at her. She hissed and Grover and Chiron came in. "Amy, Percy!" Grover said. The Kindley One grabbed me and flew up to the celing and dropped me.

If it hadent been for Percy I would have broken my leg. Percy slide under me and caught me. The Kindley One hissed and dissappeard. "Oh my are you alright Amy?" Percy asked. I nodded andsaw blood on Percy's arm. "Oh gods Percy your bleeding." I said. "Did you say gods?" He asked. "Ummm, Chiron we need to get him to camp." I said. Chiron nodded. "Grover you and Amy take Percy home and get him and his mom to camp." Chiron said. I nodded and I pulled Percy up and we ran to Percy's mom's apartment.

"Sally!" Grover said. Sally Jackson came in. "Is it time to go?" She asked. I nodded and looked at Percy. "Sally, more beer!" said Percy's Stepfather Gabe. I glared at him. "Mrs. Jackson we have to go." I said. "She aint going anywhere girly." Gabe said. I glared at him. "We have to go." I said. Gabe put his hand on my shoulder and I flipped him over my shoulder. He groaned in pain. "Amy, did you just?" Percy asked. "Had too come on." I said. We got in Percy's moms car. "Where are we going?" Percy asked. "It's a camp for special people." Sally said. "Special? Am I crazy?" Percy asked. "No, Perce, you know how-" "SALLY WATCH OUT!" Grover yelled. Sally swerved as a cow was thrown infront of the car.

The car flipped and I landed ontop of Percy. "Is everyone ok?" Percy asked. I nodded and Grover and Sally did as well. "What the?" Percy said. I turned to see a Minitour coming down the hill. "Grover" I said. He nodded and pulled off his pants. "What are you doing!" Percy exclaimed. "My Job!" Grover said. "Your half donkey?" Percy asked. "I'm half Goat!" Grover said. Grover kicked the back windsheil out and we all crawled out. "Come on we have to go we arent far from the border!" I said. I grabbed Percy and we all ran up Half-Blood hill.

* * *

_**Well there is the first chapter. hope yall like it. R&R **_

_**Percy: When is the romance between me and Amy start?**_

_**Me: Idk when I'm planning on that Perce!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NinaHawthorne101: Heyyy this is my first Percy Jackson story. hey Percy, can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Percy: Yeah sure, NinaHawthore101 doesnt own PJ&O or HoO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heros of Olympus) but she does Own Amy**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Chapter 2

{Percy's POV}

Amy pulled me along and the bull thing was getting closer. "Amy what is that thing?" I asked. Amy looked back at me then at the bull thing. "I'll explain later. Just come on Perce!" Amy said. She seemed terrified of that bull thing. Suddenly Amy, Grover, and I got hit on our backs and we went sailing into a tree. I hit the tree and I fell to the ground and Amy fell ontop of me. I looked at Grover to see that he was passed out. "FOOD!" he moaned. "What?" Amy said. She looked at Grover and rolled her eyes. "Ms. Jackson where are you?" Amy called. "I'm right here." My mom said. She came out from behind the tree we just hit. I looked up to see the bull thing getting ready to charge. "Amy Percy get out of there with Grover!" Mom said. Amy and I got up and the bull thing started to charge, "Percy get out of the way." Amy said. "What?" I asked. She ran and jumped onto the bull things back.

{Amy's POV}

I am such an idiot. But hey Percy was in danger. I grabbed onto the Minitoures back. It thrashed around and I held on as tight as I could. "Percy! Get in the boreder of the camp! Get Grover and get into the camp." I said. The Minitoure threw me off of its back and I hit the tree. I heard a sickining crunching sound from my right arm and I knew I broke it and dislocated my right shoulder. "Amy!" Percy yelled. "Percy Get back!" I said through grounded teeth. I pulled my hairpin out and it sprang to its origional form. A 3 foot long Clelestial Bronze sword. I had to hold it in my left hand. I ran up and stabbed the Minitoure in the foot and it charged and got its horn stuck in the tree that I hit. It unloged its self but it lost part of its horn. "Percy! Get the Horn!" I said. Percy grabbed it and stabbed the Minitoure with it just as Luke Annabeth and Chiron came up. I looked at Percy, who had passed out. I fell to my knees just as Luke ran up to me. He caught me right before I hit the ground and did more damage to my arm.

three hours later

I woke up and I saw Luke damping my forehead with a cool washcloth. "Amy, your awake." Luke said. "What happened?" I asked. My voice groggy and hoarse. "You brought Percy into Camp with Grover and you battled the Minitoure and you broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder." Luke said. I nodded and looked at my right arm, which was bandaged up. "Who healed me?" I asked. "Will did." Luke said. I nodded, Will Solace was my best friend and my cousin. "Luke where is Percy?" I asked. "He's still out cold." Luke said. I looked down as Will came in and unwrapped my arm to check on it. "The ambrosia is working but you need rest." Will said. "Ok, can I go see Percy?" I asked. "Yeah just be careful." Will said.

2 days later.

I sat next to Percy and I looked at him. He looked so peaceful while hes asleep. He started to stir and he opened his eyes and his eyes landed on me. "Amy? Are you ok?" Percy asked. I smiled and nodded. Percy sat up and placed his arm on my cheek. "Have, we meet before?" Percy asked. I blushed, so he is the guy I meet two years ago, and because he got through the camp barriers two days ago that means hes a demigod. "Yeah, two years ago, we meet when I was on a feild trip with the camp to go to olympus." I said. "So who was the guy that was with you? A big brother?" Percy asked. I smiled and I stifled a giggle. "No, thats Luke, he is like my brother though." I said. Percy nodded and I helped him up. "Come on I'll give you the tour of the camp but first we need to talk to Chiron and Mr. D." I said.

Percy followed me. I saw Annabeth, Luke and Grover talking with Chrion and Mr. D. "Annie!" I said. Annabeth smiled at me and hugged me. I pulled Percy forward and I saw him blush when he saw Annabeth. I started to feel jealousy course through me. Curse Ahroditie and her love games. I looked at Percy and then I looked down. I felt Luke move to right next to me. I turned and smiled at Luke. He smiled back and looked at Percy. "Percy this is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and I will re introduce my self. Amy Newton daughter of Artemis." I said.

{Percy's POV}

Ok so a daughter of Athena, a son of Hermes and a cute daughter of Artemis. I looked at Luke, as Amy called him. He and Amy seemed to be very close. I watched as Luke gave Amy a hug. I felt jealousy twinge at my heart. "Ok, Percy, this is Chiron but you know him as Mr. Brunner." Grover said. I smiled and looked atr my Latin teacher. He smiled and stepped out to meet me. I gasped as I saw that Mr. Brunner is a centaur."Mr. Brunner, your a centaure your not in a wheelchair." I said. Mr. Brunner nodded and chuckled. "I'm known as Chiron." He said. I smiled and I looked at Amy, she looked beautiful with her black hair over her left shoulder. I smiled and Amy looked at me. "And Percy this is the camp director Mr. D." Amy said. "Dionusys." I said. Amy nodded and she looked frightened. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away before I could say anything to the wine god. "Ok, so I will help you as long as you need it." Amy said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for everything youve done." I said.

I felt Amy stiffen as if she wasnt used to hugging guys. I noticed it when she stiffened when Luke hugged her too. "hey Amy, why do you stiffen when guys hug you. I noiticed it just now and when Luke hugged you but when Annabeth did you didnt do anything." I said. Amy looked down. "My mom doesnt like guys. She has a vow to never lose her virginity and to never love a man. I saw a special case." Amy said. I mustt have looked confused because Amy giggled, oh how cute her giggle is, "I was concived through sperm donation, and I was born through a c-section." Amy said. I nodded in understanding. Amy took me to the Hermes cabin where we meet up with Luke. "So Luke will look after you while I help my cousin Lee teach Archery." Amy said.

She turned and left. I turned to see Luke smiling at me. "So Percy, welcome to Cabin 11." Luke said. I glared at him a bit. "You ok?" Luke said. "What are youmto Amy and please be honest with me." I said. Luke sighed and smiled. "Percy I am only Amy's best friend and I'm like her older brother." Luke said, "And plus the girl I love, she became the pine tree over there." Luke said. He looked at the tree and sighed. "Come on and heres a tip. Keep your hand on your wallett." Luke said as he lead me into Cabin 11.

* * *

_**Well there is the Second chapter. hope yall like it. R&R **_

_**Percy: When is the romance between me and Amy start?**_

_**Me: Idk when I'm planning on that Perce!**_


End file.
